The Lexx
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Lexx, Most powerful weapon in the two universes Origin: Lexx Gender: Male (English) / Female (German) Age: Approximately 8 (S1-2), approximately 4,340 (S3-4) Classification: Insect/Machine Hybrid, Flagship In use by: Divine Order, His Divine Shadow (Formerly) Captain: Divine Shadow, Stanley Tweedle, Zev/Xev Bellringer (briefly) Powered by: Particle drive Crew: 1 Dimensions: length: 10 km, height: 2.1 km Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight, Spaceflight, Regeneration, Absorption, Enhanced Senses (which includes standard ship sensors/scans, and its many eyes which can see beyond the visual spectrum), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to diseases and bio-hazardous virus, Interior Transformation, FTL travel, Large Size (Type 3), can breed with other insects which has produced Little Lexx Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Can destroy any planet. It also scales above the Foreshadow, which can destroy a planet via continuous bombardment and its more powerful successor Megashadow - presumably a true planet buster.) Speed: Unknown (Does not have a consistent showing of speed, anywhere up to Massively FTL+) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Large Planet level (Withstood continuous bombardment from Megashadow) Stamina: Quite high, but consumes organic substances as its fuel Range: Interplanetary (Billions of kilometres, likely dozens of AU) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Possibly intended to not have an advanced intellect, even being called stupid on a few occasions. Though despite this, it carries a high amount of information if required. Weaknesses: Has no will of its own and only acts upon orders from its captain (whoever possess The Key), have no defensive abilities (no deflector shields and due to its size making it very easy to sneak on board through small opening ducts) Feats: Toggle * Survived a nuke going off inside it without any damage Material: Composed of both insect and machine components Terrain: Air, Space Needed Prerequisite for Use: The Key Operational Timeframe: Unknown, but prolonged periods without feeding prompts it to act on its instincts and wander off to try to eat whatever object it comes across. Weaponry: The Lexx is capable of emitting a large blast of energy from his eyes, which he uses to blow up planets or asteroids. Its weapon system uses its ocular parabolae (insect "eyes") to fire a concentrated horizontal beam of energy. Defensive Systems: None Special Forms: None Notable Features: * The Bridge: The Bridge is where the main control module for the Lexx is located, it is also the best place to communicate with him, although he can communicate back and forth from the Moths. No one but the captain of the Lexx can control him, which requires The Key, although the Lexx is susceptible to supernatural phenomena. The bridge has also drastically undergone changes from Season 1, Stan notices and comments on the changes in Lexx 2.12 "Norb" and Lexx replies that he is still growing. * The Galley: The Galley is where the crew goes to eat (sans Kai). The goop that the Lexx produced was yellow-orange in color, but later it was green, and then blue. The Lexx might produce different looking and tasting goop depending on what he has eaten himself. * The Shower: The Shower is where the crew can bathe and get clean, or to just cool off. * The Restrooms: The toilets on the Lexx are actually mouth-like seats that have swishing tongues (used as toilet paper). * Zev/Xev's Room: Zev/Xev's room is a dark chamber with a circular bed with a canopy, when Zev became Xev the bedroom also underwent some remodeling with the bed changing into a simpler circular shape with blue and pink sheets for blankets. * Stan's Room: Stan's room is an average-looking room save for a dead moth that he uses as a bed. * Hall of the Predecessors: This room is exclusively used for where the Divine Predecessors are kept, it is never seen nor used once they are all eliminated by the Divine Shadow. * Cryochamber: The Cryochamber is located somewhere up above the Bridge and Crew Quarters since moths are required to reach it. The Cryochamber is where Kai is kept, and it is also where injured crewmen are taken to be repaired or placed into cryogenic stasis until professional medical help can be reached. * Moth Breeding Chamber: The Moth Breeding chamber is located somewhere below the bridge, it is where the moths used to explore planet's surfaces are bred. Moth breeders themselves are supposedly created and maintained within the Lexx as well. * Landing Platform: The Landing platform is located above the Breeding chamber and connects directly to the Bridge, it is where the crew usually parks the moths whenever they return from a planet. Gallery File:Lexx blows up Mantrid's planet File:Lexx blows up Fire and Water File:Lexx eats Holland Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Lexx Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Insects Category:Machines Category:Hybrids Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 5